siGre songfic
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: Di dalam hujan, dan musim yang indah, semua menyatu dan berpisah..  RinxLen, based on siGre song. Warning: chara death at last chapter. Completed
1. Chapter 1

Hulah! Ini fic pertamaku yang menceritakan tentang RinxLen, sebenarnya fic ini udah kutulis beberapa minggu lalu di buku tulisku, bahkan fic ini udah dibaca sama teman sekelasku :D. Tapi aku akan sedikit mengedit apa yang kutulis di buku itu heheheee..

Pertama kali tulis fic tentang RinxLen, jadi gugup juga nih! mohon bantuannya yaa!

Enjoy~

* * *

**siGre**

**Rin**

_Tujuh tahun lalu.._

"Huhuhuhuhuu… hiks hiks.. jahat! Kalian jahat! Huhuhuhuhuu.."

"Waaaaaa… dasar anak cengeng! Gitu aja pake nangis! Wuuuuu…!" ledek anak-anak kelas enam yang sukses merusak mawar yang belum seminggu kutanam di kebun sekolah ini. Aku hanya bisa menangis menatap mawarku yang hancur. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Ngapain kalian ganggu dia, hah?"

Kau datang.

"I.. itu Len.." desis salah seorang di antara mereka.

"Jadi cuman ini yang bisa kalian lakukan? Bikin cewek nangis, hah? Pengecut berotak udang!" bentakmu.

Aku hanya terdiam ketakutan. Aku mengenalmu cukup baik. Kau Len yang pemberani, kuat, dan tak takut pada bahaya apapun, termasuk dari anak-anak kelas enam yang jauh lebih besar darimu.

Kau mulai mengeluarkan jurus tendangan mautmu untuk mengalahkan mereka, membuat mereka terjerembab tak berdaya.

"A.. ampuni kami, Len! Cewek ini nggak akan kami ganggu lagi! Maaf ya, Rin! Kabuuuurrrr….!" Mereka serempak berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkan kita.

"Kamu.. nggak apa-apa?" tanyamu. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Aduh, mawarnya.. hiks.. hiks.. sekarang sudah.. hiks.. hancur.. huhuhuhuhuuu.. hiks.." isakku. Kau menoleh ke arah mawarku yang hancur.

"Gi..gimana nih.." kataku pelan dengan suara bergetar.

"Tanam yang baru, dong!" katamu.

"Tanam.. yang baru?" aku menatapmu lemah.

"Iya," kau mengangguk.

"Memangnya bisa?" tanyaku.

"Bisa," jawabmu singkat.

Aku tersentak, perasaan aneh menguasai hatiku, perasaan aneh yang menghapus kesedihanku.

"Ba.. baiklah! Aku akan menanam mawar yang cantik untuk Len!" pekikku riang, meskipun air mataku masih belepotan di wajahku.

Ya, aku baru menyadarinya saat jemarimu mengusap air mataku.

Saat hujan bergemuruh membasahi bumi.

Saat-saat hujan memang terkadang indah, bukan?

"Wah, hujan!" serumu.

"A.. aku ada payung! Sebentar aku ambilkan!" aku bergegas menuju kelas untuk mengambil payung dan tasku di atas mejaku. Lalu aku melihatmu berada di belakangku.

"Eh Len, ada apa kau.."

CTTTAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR…!

"Kyaaa…!"

Hanya saja, ada juga saat di mana hujan tak selamanya indah.

"Rin, kau takut.. petir juga..?" gumammu.

Aku melihat tanganmu melingkar di tubuhku, begitu pun dengan tanganku.

"Wu.. uwaaaa..!" aku melepas pelukanku.

Aku jadi tak berani menatapmu saat itu.

"Haha, aku ada teman sekarang," kikikmu.

"Eh?"

"Jangan bilang yang lain kalau aku takut petir, ya?" kau memalingkan wajahmu yang merona.

Aku menahan tawaku, sulit dipercaya kalau orang sepemberani dirimu takut petir, Len!

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang saja. Aku benci hujan," sahutmu.

Ternyata kau membenci hujan ya..

"Ah, iya.." aku mengikuti langkahmu.

Aku terus memikirkannya. Len membenci hujan. Sedangkan aku, Rin, adalah gadis yang menyukai musim hujan…

_Beberapa minggu kemudian.._

"Apa?"

Gumi, sahabatku menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Rin-chan belum tahu, ya? Atau jangan-jangan, waktu itu Rin mengkhayal?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng lemah.

Lalu aku melihatmu keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah bersama ibumu.

"Len!" panggilku.

Kau hanya menoleh, dan tersenyum sendu. Lalu kau melanjutkan langkahmu meninggalkan aku.

"Len, Len! Tunggu!" aku mengejarmu. Tapi, terlambat! Kau sudah pergi menjauh..

Aku menatap Gumi lemah.

"Gumi, Len nggak beneran… pindah sekolah, kan?"

**Len**

_Tujuh tahun kemudian, mungkin. Aku tak pernah menghitungnya.._

Suasana di kelas amat membosankan. Ralat, terlalu membosankan. Hampir semua murid kelas 8-A merasakannya, termasuk aku. Hari ini kami mempelajari struktur tanah. _Hell yeah._

Tiba-tiba, Taya-sensei, guru Geografi kami dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Beberapa saat kemudian ia datang dengan kejutan. Oh ya?

"Anak-anak! Pagi ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru, pindahan dari luar kota! Silakan perkenalkan dirimu!" Taya-sensei membawa seorang gadis ke kelas kami. Sontak suasana kelas menjadi riuh, maklumlah, kedatangan para gadis selalu disambut hangat di sini. Kami kekurangan para gadis untuk dijadikan 'pencuci mata'. Kelihatannya jahat sekali bukan? Tapi, nggak deh. Aku nggak berminat sama yang gituan.

"Um.. eh, selamat pagi teman-teman! Panggil saja aku Rin! Salam kenal, mohon bantuannya!" gadis itu membungkuk ke hadapan kami semua.

Aku menatapnya malas dengan ekor mataku yang menyembul dari balik buku Matematika yang sedang kubaca. Gadis berambut kuning dengan banyak jepit putih berantakan menghiasi poninya, sebuah pita besar melekat di puncak kepalanya, senyum polos kekanakan dan seragam yang terlihat rapi.

Rasanya pernah kenal?

"Nah Rin, kamu duduk di samping Haine Lin!" Taya-sensei menunjuk kursi di depanku, di samping kiri Lin. Dia mengangguk, lalu segera menduduki kursi itu.

"Hai Rin! Aku Haine Lin!" gadis itu menjabat tangan Rin yang membalasnya dengan uluran tangan dan senyuman.

Cih, kapan sih pelajaran Geografi menyebalkan ini selesai?

Aku melirik jam tangan. Lima menit lagi. Huh.

Taya-sensei kembali mengoceh soal struktur tanah. Malas ah.

Sedangkan Rin dan Lin asyik ngobrol sendirian.

Mending aku tidur sajalah…

TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTT…!

Beeeeuuhh..! giliran mau tidur aja udah bel!

* * *

Yap, seginii..~

Kurang kah? Apa yang kurang? Tolong dikasih tahu ya! ^^~


	2. Chapter 2

Huaaii~

Terimakasih sekali lagi buat yang udah RnR!

Buat Kak Kurara animeluver, hahay kurang panjangkah? Bagian Len ya? ehehee..~ kasian Len~ *timpuked by pisangs* akan aku bikin si Lennya makin cerewet yah Kak! *gilased by penggulung jalan alias roadroller*

Buat Rii-kun, iyap, dirikuh juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan dikau.. habis gimana, waktu asyik ngetik malah direpetin gituh, udah malem soalnya hehehee~ *gilinged by bawang bombays* tentu saja fic ini akan dilanjutkan, rencananya umm.. tiga atau empat chapter total. Kissing scene? Ahahahaa.. *nglirik Len dan Rin yang bales menatap dengan tatapan 'apa-lo-liat-liat?'* tenang, aku udah siapkan kok hehehe tapi gag sekarang! *gampared by semuas*

Anyway, meskipun emang ceritanya diambil dari lagu siGre dan mengambil konsep dari PVnya, yang tentu saja dua-duanya bukan punya eikeh sebagai tukang ketik cerita di sini, tapi aku bikin lebih ke _real life_ gitu. Jadi Len, turunkan senapan itu, gag usah kokang senjata, aku takut! Eh nggak ding, Len nggak jadi tentara kok. Rin juga! Gag usah diganti bajunya! Rin tetep jadi anak sekolah yang baik hati baik budi suka menabung dan tidak sombong okeh? *tonjoked by jeruks*

Oke dehh, enjoy ajaa~

* * *

**siGre-chapter 2**

**Rin**

_Beberapa hari kemudian.._

Aku telah resmi bergabung dengan klub berkebun di sekolah ini, satu hal yang aku sukai dari sekolah ini. Beruntung pula aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang aku sayangi, cinta pertama yang kutemukan di saat hujan mendera. Tapi, kau begitu berbeda sekarang, entah apa yang mendasari pemikiranku itu, namun aku merasa demikian. Mungkin karena rambutmu yang lebih panjang? Apa alasanku kekanak-kanakan?

"Ngapain kamu di situ?"

Aku menoleh. Hah! Itu.. itu kau! Itu kau?

"Eh, Len, ya?" tanyaku dengan hati berdebar. Dapatkah kau mendengarnya?

"Aku tanya, ngapain kamu di situ?" tanyamu dingin.

Loh, Len? Itu, benar dirimu yang sekarang ini kutatap?

"Aku.. lagi nanam mawar.."

Kau mengangkat alismu.

"Aku.. ehehe.. baru ikut klub berkebun.. jadi.. yah.." aku menepuk-nepuk bajuku yang terkena tanah yang kotor. Bukan baju bagus sih, kan sayang kalau baju bagus.

"Oh.." kau beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!" aku menarik tanganmu, mencoba menahanmu.

"Ada apa?" tanyamu.

"Um.. mawar di rumahku udah mekar, nanti aku petikkan satu untuk Len, ya?" kataku sambil mengulas senyum.

"Maaf. Aku bukan anak perempuan yang suka bunga-bunga seperti itu," kau menyentak tanganmu dari sentuhanku.

"Len, nggak ingat aku? Len nggak ingat kejadian tujuh tahun lalu itu?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

Aku mencoba menatap matamu. Mata yang dulu kutatap. Sebentuk tetes air mata membayangi pelupuk mataku, meminta jawaban darimu.

"Maaf, aku nggak ingat," jawabmu singkat. Lalu kau pergi berlalu.

Mengapa, Len? Mengapa begitu mudah bagimu untuk melupakanku, tak seperti aku yang teramat sulit melupakanmu?

**Len**

_Esok paginya, huft.._

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelas. Hari yang akan membosankan, pasti. Habis, Matematika hari ini cuma satu les. Tidak akan cukup untuk memenuhi egoku yang serakah ingin mempelajari lebih banyak lagi soal-soal Matematika. Aku memang cukup berambisi ingin menjadi yang terhebat dalam pelajaran ini, terimakasih kepada orangtua yang selalu mendoktrinku hingga aku menjadi seperti ini.

Saat aku memasuki kelas, aku melihat seorang gadis tengah berjinjit menuju mejaku, lalu meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar di atasnya.

"Ngapain lagi kamu di situ?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu terkejut. Oh yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rin.

"Ma.. maafkan aku, Len! Aku tidak…"

"Kau datang membawakan mawar?" tanyaku lagi. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

Ia hanya tertunduk. Aku bisa melihat tubuhnya menggigil. Ini anak kenapa sih, badai salju aja kagak ada, gimana lagi hujan, tapi menggigil sendiri. Tapi aku tahu, itu pasti karena dia sebentar lagi akan menangis karena kata-kataku tadi.

Aku meraih mawar itu. Di luar kesadaranku aku lalu mencabik-cabik kelopak-kelopaknya tanpa ampun, sekilas tanpa perasaan. Aku lalu memandangnya, tubuhnya makin bergetar hebat, dan..

PLAK!

Tangannya mendarat di pipiku, menamparku. Balasan atas perlakuanku.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" bentaknya.

Aku tak menyangka gadis itu tumbuh secepat itu. aku pikir gadis lemah seperti dia takkan bisa berteriak dan menampar sekuat itu. Pastilah ia juga sama denganku, terlalu lama memendam perasaan yang sukar diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kalau kau memang benci padaku dan sudah lupa padaku, setidaknya katakanlah padaku! Perilakumu itu tidak berperasaan! Kau tidak menghargai pemberian orang lain! Apa itu yang namanya.."

Aku memungut kelopak-kelopak mawar yang kucabik-cabik, membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata sementara waktu. Lalu aku meletakkannya di atas telapak tangan Rin yang halus, tangan yang mencintai kelembutan mawar.

"Jadi, kau hanya menyayangi mawar itu?" sahutku pelan. Wajahnya tertunduk. Sebutir air mata jatuh.

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan saja perasaanmu itu, baru kau datang lagi," aku berjalan meninggalkannya, meninggalkan tubuh mungilnya yang berlutut sambil menutupi wajahnya yang berderai air mata, kelopak-kelopak mawar berserakan di mana-mana, jatuh dari tangannya yang basah oleh air mata.

Mengapa dia begitu menyayangi mawar itu? Mengapa hanya mawar itu saja yang ia lindungi? Dan mengapa aku mau melindungi mawar itu, padahal hatiku tak rela diperlakukan seperti itu?

**Rin**

_Jam pelajaran Matematika.._

Sungguh aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat!

"Sin alpha ditambah sin alpha sama dengan…"

Aku benar-benar tak percaya kalau kau memang betul-betul membenciku, Len!

"Sedangkan cos alpha ditambah cos alpha sama dengan.."

Aku ini benar-benar bodoh! Harusnya aku tahu, kau pasti akan melupakanku setelah tujuh tahun berselang!

"Nona Rin?"

Aku benar-benar..

"Rin, Rin..! Kiyo-sensei datang!"

BRAAAKKK..! sebuah penggaris besi dihantamkan Kiyoteru-sensei di mejaku dan Lin. Kontan kami berdua terkejut.

"Rin, apa kau benar-benar ingin mengikuti pelajaran kali ini?" Kiyoteru-sensei menatapku tajam

Uhh.. Rin bodoh, Rin bodoh! Bisa-bisanya aku melamun di saat pelajaran mengerikan seperti ini!

"Ma.. maafkan aku Sensei.." aku tertunduk menyesali kebodohanku.

Sekilas kulihat kau tengah asyik menulis, apakah kau sedang mengerjakan soal?

"Ya sudahlah, mohon kali ini kamu konsentrasi, Nona Rin. Materi ini akan keluar di ujian harian kita yang kedua," Kiyoteru-sensei menghela napas panjang.

Umm.. berarti kau belajar untuk ujian ya? Tapi apa nggak kecepatan tuh? Ujiannya kan 3 minggu lagi?

"Baik Sensei.." anggukku lemah.

**Len**

_Pulang sekolah.._

Aduuhh.. ini buku-buku ribet amat sih!

Aku masih sibuk mengatur buku-bukuku. Hari ini aku dapat pinjaman buku lagi dari Kiyoteru-sensei, sebagai persiapanku mengikuti Olimpiade Matematika 6 bulan mendatang. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka ikut beginian sih, tapi aku 'dipaksa' oleh orangtuaku, makanya aku harus berusaha menerima keadaan ini.

Kenyataan yang menjauhkanku dari gadis itu..

"_Len, dari mana saja kamu?"_

"_A..anu.. habis main sama teman, terus.."_

"_Kamu itu harus belajar biar makin pintar, bukan malah membuang waktu dengan main bersama teman! Mau jadi apa kamu kalau tidak bisa meraih sukses di masa.."_

"_Len kan cuman mau.."_

"_Sudah! Sana pergi ke kamar! Belajar ya! kalau nilaimu 0,5 poin saja, kamu akan Ibu pindahkan ke sekolah lain!"_

"_Tapi.."_

"_Jangan banyak tapi-tapi!"_

Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan gadis itu, apalagi memikirkan hal lain yang remeh seperti bermain dengan anak lain.

Sampai nilaiku jatuh karena terlalu banyak pikiran, dan aku harus meninggalkan gadis itu dengan senyuman sedih, tak bisa lagi melihat senyum cerianya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Tuhan mengantarnya ke kota ini, memulai kehidupan lain sebagai orang-orang yang saling menipu hati.

Dia menatapku. Tatapan apa itu.

"Aku pulang," gumamnya. Dia meraih tasnya dan buru-buru pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Tanpa menyadari dompetnya tertinggal.

Kutunggu sampai aku yakin bahwa tak ada lagi orang yang melintas, lalu aku mendekati dompet itu.

Dompet bermotif pisang jeruk itu kubuka. Wah.. uangnya cukup banyak.. bukan! Bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku.

Mataku tertumbuk pada foto yang ada di dompetnya. Senyum kekanakan itu terpampang dengan imutnya. Ingin rasanya mengambilnya.. hei! Ide bagus! Aku ambil saja! Cuma foto doang kok!

Nah, setelah ini lalu apa?

Aku melongok ke luar jendela, menatap gerbang. Buru-buru aku berlari secepat yang ku bisa. Tak lupa menggenggam dompet itu untuk kukembalikan pada pemiliknya. Kuatur pernapasanku, mengejar Rin yang tengah menyeberangi jalan.

"Rin!"

Ia menoleh ke arahku dari seberang jalan. Aku mempercepat lariku.

"Ada apa, Len.. Len! Awas!"

Tidak, tetap di situ, Rin! Jangan lari! Akan aku percepat lariku menyeberangi jalanan ini!

"Leeenn..! Menyingkirlah! Awaaaass…!"

Tidak!

* * *

Oke, dengan ini pun kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada Len selanjutnya..

Maaf yaaa..~ *lempared by tisus*

Kalau masih ada yang mau diutarakan, diselatankan, atau ditimurbaratkan dari fic ini, jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu! Thanks buat RnR nyaa~! Akan aku coba untuk meng-update secepatnya~ X)


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin**: *kupas jeruk*

**Len**: Hari ini panas ya..

**Rin**: Iyaa..~

(terdiam beberapa saat)

**Len**: Anoo.. kenapa kita menurut saja apa kata Author sarap itu ya?

**Rin**: Iya, masa kita disuruh ikutin naskah di dalam naskah kayak gini? *makan jeruk*

**Len**: *makan pisang*

**Rin**: *baca review siGre sambil menahan tawa* Huahahahahaaa..! Lihat ini Len! Bahkan In-Chan Sakura saja menganggapmu kleptoman! maksudnya kleptomania

**Len**: A..apaan sih! Aku kan bukan kleptoman! *blushing*

Lagipula, masa si Author sarap itu bikin aku kecelakaan sih? Aku nggak rela ngliat para cewek nangis gara-gara itu, terutama si Rii-kun! Kurara animeluver juga, aku kan nggak sejahat itu aslinya! Aaarrggghh..! Aku jadi pengen nghajar si Author sarap itu! *bawa senapan*

**Rin**: Ah! Len!

_Sementara itu.._

**Author**: *sembunyi di kolong meja* kufufufu kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi! Ahahahahahaaaa..~~ → suara hati Author sarap

* * *

**siGre- Chapter 3**

**Rin**

"Leeenn..! Menyingkirlah! Awaaaass…!"

BRRUUUUUUKKKKK…!

Aku menyaksikan tubuhmu terpental jauh setelah ditabrak truk yang kencang menderu.

Aku tak sanggup menyaksikan semua ini…

"Ada yang kecelakaan!" seru seorang gadis berambut biru dikuncir dua yang berlari ke arahmu. Aku tak kuat menahan tubuhku. Aku relakan kakiku terkulai lemah.

"Rin, kamu nggak apa-apa?" Stella, gadis yang aku tahu sebagai kakak kelasku tergopoh-gopoh berlari dan membantuku berdiri.

"Itu, Len kecelakaan? Ya ampun, ayo kita lihat!" Kak Stella memegang tanganku dan mengajakku berlari menuju tempatmu terkapar.

"Kalian cuman bisa berdiri dan melihat saja, hah? Telepon ambulans!" seru seorang laki-laki berambut ungu dengan nada tegas, sambil memeriksa luka-lukamu. Gadis berambut biru tadi langsung mengeluarkan _handphone_nya.

"Halo? Rumah Sakit? Di Jalan xxxx dekat SMP xx ada yang kecelakaan! Tabrak lari! Korbannya selamat tapi keadaannya kritis!"

Aku.. tak sanggup.. Len..

"Loh! Loh Rin! Aduh dia pingsan! Rin, sadar Rin!"

**Len**

_Hah, kapan ini? Aku di mana?_

Aku perlahan membuka mataku. Kepalaku terasa amat sakit, seperti ada yang menusuk otakku.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan.." seorang suster memasuki ruangan tempat aku berada saat ini. Ia menyibak tirai putih yang menutupi jendela, mempersilahkan cahaya matahari menyelimuti ruangan ini. Aku menggerakkan tanganku, tapi terasa sakit sekali. Hal yang sama terjadi saat aku menggerakkan kakiku.

"Tuan jangan banyak bergerak dulu sebelum pulih benar.." sang suster berambut pink merapikan selimutku. Lalu ia kembali bergerak membawakanku sarapan pagi, semangkuk bubur.

"Aku akan menyuapkan makanan untukmu, jadi kau tak perlu susah payah bergerak," suster itu tersenyum dan mulai menyuapiku. Aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang.

"A.. ano, mengapa aku masuk rumah sakit? Kemarin aku kenapa, suster?" tanyaku lemah.

"Tuan menjadi korban tabrak lari, setidaknya itu yang saya ketahui.." ia kembali menyuapkan sesendok lagi bubur untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Nah, kau perlu banyak istirahat agar cepat pulih.." suster itu tersenyum sebelum ia menutup pintu dan membiarkanku sendiri, mencoba menutup mata dan beristirahat.

Rin, saat kecelakaan itu, apa yang ia rasakan? Apa yang ia lihat?

**Rin**

_Siang harinya…_

"Yakin nih Len dirawat di kamar ini?" gumamku sambil memegang secarik kertas bertuliskan nomor kamar rumah sakit yang kau tempati dengan ragu. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuka pintu di hadapanku ini. Kau masih tertidur. Pelan-pelan kuletakkan sebuket mawar di meja di samping tempat tidurmu, bersama dengan catatan-catatan dan PR-PR yang ada hari ini. Tiba-tiba kau membuka matamu perlahan. Mungkin kau terusik karena kehadiranku.

"L..Len..? Apa.. kau sudah baikan?" tanyaku dengan perasaan gugup.

Kau hanya menatapku lemah.

"Menurutmu, apa aku sudah baikan?" kau balik bertanya dengan suara pelan yang terdengar dingin.

"Aku bawakan catatan hari ini. Tugas-tugas yang harus dikerjakan juga sudah aku bawakan. Lalu.."

Kau menatapku lagi.

"Kau ini.." lirihmu.

Aku tak bisa menahan air mata. Tatapan matamu yang kurindukan tak ada lagi. Tak ada lagi yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum seperti dulu.

"Ada apa kau..? Mengapa kau menangis, hah…?" tanyamu. Aku masih berdiri di sampingmu, mengusap air mataku yang mengalir di pipi.

"A.. aku.." aku tak bisa meneruskan kalimatku.

"Kalau kau menangis, aku akan.."

"Len, aku menyayangimu!" pekikku. Entah dari mana aku mendapat keberanian untuk mengucapkannya.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan. Angin dingin berhembus. Kupandang mendung yang tampak di langit dari jendela kamar rumah sakit ini.

"Apa sudah benar-benar kau pikirkan perasaan itu, Rin?" tanyamu pelan.

Aku terdiam. Kau masih benci padaku karena mawar itu, Len?

"Aku.. tak bisa menyayangimu seperti kau menyayangiku,"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Seperti ada guntur yang menyambar hatiku yang rapuh. Dan di mana gemuruh petir menggelegak, di situ pulalah turun hujan yang amat, amat deras.

"Rin, pergilah. Jangan khawatirkan aku lagi," lanjutmu, seakan belum puas mengoyak segala perasaanku.

"Tapi, Len.."

"KELUAR!" serumu, bersamaan dengan kilat membawa suara petir yang menyambar keras. Aku menutup telingaku dengan refleks, air mata masih mengalir dari kedua mataku.

Hujan kali ini, benar-benar tidak indah. Hujan kali ini amat menyakitkan. Tak hanya telingaku, hatiku.

Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Nafasku melemah.

**Len**

_Malam harinya.._

"_Len, aku menyayangimu!"_

Masih terbayang suaranya yang bercampur isak tangis itu.

Rin, dia selalu, selalu saja menangis.

Mengapa?

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku, menoleh ke arah meja kecil di sampingku. Sebuket bunga mawar tergeletak di atasnya.

Pasti ini darinya.

Perlahan kuperintahkan otak kiriku untuk menggerakkan tangan kananku, meraih setangkai mawar yang terselip di antara mawar-mawar lain. Kubawa mendekati hidungku. Wangi mawar mulai merasuki penciumanku.

Kupandang lagi buket mawar itu. Aku baru sadar kalau ada sebuah surat mengintip di balik mawar-mawar itu. Kucoba meraihnya dan membacanya:

"_Mawar, selain memiliki bentuk yang indah dan penuh misteri, juga menyimpan banyak kenangan dalam setiap kelopaknya. _

_Wangi mawar selain bisa menenangkan, juga bisa meningkatkan konsentrasi. _

_Aku tahu Len selalu mempelajari Matematika dengan sungguh-sungguh, jadi aku bawakan mawar agar Len bisa belajar dengan baik._

_Aku juga membawa catatan yang dititipkan Kiyoteru-sensei padaku. Aku baru tahu ternyata kau ikut Olimpiade Matematika 6 bulan lagi._

_Len, setiap kali aku melihat mawar, aku selalu mengingatmu, mengingat kejadian tujuh tahun lalu, saat kau memberi harapan pada mawarku yang hancur._

_Dan hujan, selalu memberikan memori istimewa akan kehadiranmu._

_Aku selalu berdoa agar kau baik-baik saja, Len…"_

Kuperhatikan benar surat itu. Di ujungnya ada bercak darah yang amat kecil, tertangkap dalam pengamatanku.

Apa gadis itu baik-baik saja?

Aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal ini. Rin, mawar, dan hujan yang masih membasahi kota ini tanpa henti dari siang tadi.

**Rin**

_Tiga hari kemudian, pagi harinya.._

"Uhuk uhuk!" aku terbatuk dengan suara agak kencang, membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian dalam sesaat.

"Ada apa, Rin?" Meiko–sensei bertanya setelah menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya menulis di papan tulis.

"Ti..tidak Sensei, saya hanya batuk biasa.." aku meneguk air putih dari termos.

"Entah kenapa saya agak curiga dengan batukmu itu," Meiko-sensei kembali sibuk menulis pengertian hukum menurut para ahli di papan tulis. Aku ikut melanjutkan catatan Kewarganegaraanku itu.

"Loh, Rin? Itu darah siapa?" Lin menunjuk ke arah lembaran buku catatanku yang ternoda oleh bercak darah.

Ya Tuhan! Ini pasti karena aku batuk tadi! Aku tidak memperhatikan darah di tanganku!

Kuambil termosku. Benar, ada bekas darah juga di sana.

"Batukmu aneh, Rin! Berdarah!" pekik Lin dengan nada cemas. Aku pun ikut ketakutan. Apa yang terjadi denganku, Tuhan?

* * *

Yaakk~

Ya ampun, maaf sekali. Akan ada chara death di chapter terakhir. Yang udah nonton PVnya pasti tahu siapa yang akan meninggal, dan tahu pula apa sebab kematiannya.

Aku nggak pandai ngarang sebab kematian. Ide bikin Len kecelakaan aja dapet entah dari mana. Aslinya kan dia ketembak peluru gitu~

Anyway, terimakasih sekali lagi buat mata jeli kalian kalau ada yang menemukan typo. Aku bener-bener kebawa perasaan nulisnya, jadi nggak perhatiin keyboard lagi deh X)

Makasih banyak juga buat yang sudah RnR.. kalau ada yang mau disampaikan, sampaikan saja. Segalanya berarti buat kemajuanku juga loh~ ^^v


	4. Chapter 4

_Ting tong~_

**Len**: Biar aku yang buka.

(sementara itu..

Gubraaakk..! Bruuukk! Plak! Heaaahh! Dhiieesss…! Meaaaouuww…! -?-)

**Rin**: Ada apa sih itu?

**Len**: Oh, nggak apa kok~ *kembali dengan langkah ringan*

**Rin**: Tadi siapa yang datang?

**Len**: Si mesum.

**Rin**: Mesum yang mana sih?

**Len**: Yang rambut ungu ==a

**Rin**: *sweatdrop sesaat* Itu surat dari mana?

**Len**: au ah gelap, liat aja! *lempar surat ke Rin*

**Rin**: *ngbaca*

**PT Xaraph Company**

**Jalan Raya Nomor Togel Gang Sempit, Dimana Ajaboleh**

**Telepon (061) 234567890**

Medan, 20 November 2010

Nomor: 195/SKNBB/XI/2010

Lampiran: 1 halaman

Perihal: Nyapa doang~

Ytc Kagamine Rin dan Len

Jalan Jalan Nomor Cantik

Dimana Terserahelo

Dengan cinta.. (halah~)

Hai Rin, Hai Len! Ini Author sarap yang kalian rindukan itu loh! –gilased by penggulung jalan-

Dengan ini aku sampaikan bahwa aku kangen sekali sama kalian, halah.

Aku baru belajar bikin surat niaga nih! buehehehe gag ada yang nanyak ya? :3

Wahai Rin, Len, dan para pembaca yang saya kasihi *dihajar*, ini sudah mau chapter terakhir, ternyata harus begini, aku membelah endingnya jadi dua chapter..~

Maafkan daku yaa~

Aku sayang kalian muah muah~

Cinta gue,

Omepoid Tsoureisa

Tembusan:

- RNV Riikun

-Amu 'Yui-Hirasawa' Hinamori

- Kurara animeluver

- In-Chan Sakura

- and all great readers out there~ :D

**Rin dan Len**: *sweatdrop berdua*

**Rin**: L..Len.. kita.. langsung masuk ke cerita aja yuk, sepertinya kesarapan Author kita perlu diperbaiki..

**Len**: Nggak akan bisa sembuh, Rin, percayalah..~ *pergi bareng Rin*

* * *

**siGre- chapter 4**

**Len**

_Seminggu lima hari kemudian…_

Aku sudah bisa diijinkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit, hanya saja aku masih perlu pengawasan khusus agar keadaanku tidak memburuk. Yah, beberapa tulangku patah dan ada yang harus digips, tapi sudah mulai pulih. Mereka tercengang dan berkata bahwa aku mengalami mukjizat. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Wah Len, selamat datang kembali!" sambut Sai, si ketua kelas.

"Terimakasih," sahutku pelan, kuberikan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Uhuk uhuk!"

Aku menoleh ke arah orang yang membuat suara berisik itu. Ternyata itu adalah Rin. Ia memandangi tangannya yang tadi digunakannya menutup mulut saat batuk, kulihat wajahnya sangat pucat dan ketakutan. Ia lalu berlari ke luar kelas dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Tunggu..

Mengapa badan gadis itu terlihat mengecil?

**Rin **

Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar takut!

Aku menatapi tanganku yang berlumuran darah. Aku tak menyangka akan mengidap penyakit ini.

Aku tahu, banyak kebiasaan burukku yang menyebabkanku menderita TBC, Salah satunya adalah paru-paruku yang lemah karena sebegitu seringnya aku berada di dalam cuaca dingin, terutama saat hujan. Aku teringat wajah orangtuaku yang cemas karena penyakit ini berkembang semakin parah.

Ayah, Ibu, maafkan aku..

Bruuukkk…!

**Len**

"Wooooiii.. ada yang pingsan!"

Aku mendengar suara gaduh saat aku membaca buku kumpulan rumus matematikaku. Murid-murid lain berlari ke arah si pembuat gaduh, lalu kembali dengan menggotong seorang gadis yang bertubuh pucat, tangannya terkulai lemas dengan bercak darah di telapak tangannya.

Rin..?

Kau.. kenapa?

Aku ikut berlari bersama mereka menuju UKS. Kak Lily, penjaga UKS menyambut kami dengan wajah keheranan.

"Ngapain kalian rame-rame gotong satu cewek doang? Dia kenapa.. ya Tuhan…" Kak Lily cepat-cepat membaringkan Rin ke tempat tidur dan mulai memeriksanya.

"Bercak darah? Dari mana ini?" Kak Lily memperhatikan tangan Rin dengan wajah khawatir.

"A..anoo.. Dulu itu Rin juga batuk darah, Kak.." Lin maju mendekati Rin yang terbaring lemah.

"Batuk darah? Apa dia kena TBC?" tanya Kak Lily.

TBC?

_Seminggu kemudian.._

Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumah gadis itu. Aku ingin menjenguknya. Tapi, bagaimana reaksinya nanti ya?

"Permisi.." aku mengetuk pintu. Seorang wanita membukakannya untukku, itu ibunya Rin.

"Len? Oh, Len! Masuk, Nak! Sudah lama tidak ketemu ya. Bagaimana kabar keluargamu?" ibunya mempersilahkan aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Baik Tante," jawabku.

"Kamu mau menjenguk Rin, kan?" beliau menatap sebuket besar mawar merah yang kubawa.

"Iya, Tante.." jawabku lagi sesopan mungkin.

"Rin ada di kamarnya, di samping ruang keluarga," beliau menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu dengan gantungan bergambar jeruk. Aku mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, Tante. Permisi.."

Aku berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya perlahan. Kulihat Rin sedang terbaring, matanya sayu dan tubuhnya memucat.

"Ah, Len.." ia tersenyum lemah. Aku benar-benar tak tega melihatnya seperti itu.

"Ya, ini aku," sahutku. Kuletakkan sebuket mawar yang kupegang sedari tadi di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Len, itu.. mawar?" tanyanya. Bahkan untuk menoleh ke samping saja pun ia terlihat kesusahan.

"Menurutmu?" aku balas bertanya.

Ia hanya tersenyum. Wajahnya memucat, begitupun bibirnya.

"Aku pikir kau takkan datang, Len. Aku selalu menunggumu di sini.." lirihnya.

Aku tersentak.

"Tapi, aku masih pengecut, ya? Aku hanya menunggumu di sini, padahal seharusnya aku.."

"Cukup," potongku.

"Len..?"

"Jangan banyak omong kalau lagi sakit," ujarku.

Tanganku bergerak mendekati wajahnya, ah tidak! Bodoh kau, Len! Kuatur tanganku agar menjauhi bibirnya.

"Len?"

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengelus rambutnya saja.

"Len..?" gumamnya pelan.

"Diam, istirahat saja sana," aku masih mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidur dulu, Len.." ia menutup matanya perlahan.

Aku menghentikan gerak tanganku pada rambutnya, lalu beralih menuju matanya yang terpejam. Aku meyentuh perlahan kelopak matanya dengan jariku. Lembut dan hangat. Mata yang selalu menangis bersama hujan..

Jiah, baru diomongin, tiba-tiba hujan muncul menderas.

Kau ingin menangis bersamanya, hujan?

Baiklah..

Perlahan aku beranjak dari tempatku, pergi meninggalkan Rin yang tertidur pulas, dan menutup pintunya diam-diam agar ia tidak terbangun. Aku tak ingin membangunkannya, sudah cukup aku membuatnya sedih. Aku ingin dia menangis sendirian bersama hujan dalam mimpinya, karena aku tak tahan melihat air mata itu. Aku selalu ingin menghapusnya..

**Rin**

Matahari meninggi.

Benar, kan?

Aku membuka mataku pelan, sinar matahari menyerbu penglihatanku yang belum sempurna benar. Aku mengucek mata karena kesilauan.

"Hari ini sekolah ya.." gumamku.

Oh iya, kau pasti sudah pergi ke sekolah kan, Len?

Pasti aku ketinggalan banyak materi pelajaran.

Aku ini sudah lemot, malah ketinggalan pelajaran, lagi. Terlalu!

"Rin.." panggil ibuku.

"Aku datang.." aku beranjak pelan dari tempat tidurku, menghampiri ibuku.

"Ibu sudah masakkan sarapan untukmu. Makanlah.."

Sarapan hari ini adalah pancake dengan irisan pisang panggang di atasnya. Aku tersenyum. Kalau tidak salah, kau suka pisang, kan?

Aku meneguk jus jeruk di samping piringku. Rasanya segar.

"Syukurlah keadaanmu lebih baik dibanding kemarin. Ibu senang dengan kemajuanmu," sahutnya.

"Terimakasih, Ibu.." lirihku.

Setelah aku menyelesaikan sarapanku, aku mencuci piringku lalu pergi ke kamar. Matahari yang cerah masih setia bertengger di atas awan.

Mataku memandang buket mawar pemberianmu. Sedikit layu. Aku menyentuh kelopak merahnya, lalu memetik beberapa helai. Kutaburkan di atas tempat tidurku, bahkan di atas bantalku. Harum mawar menyeruak.

Mawar-mawar yang tersisa kubawa dalam pelukanku, lalu aku memejamkan mataku setelah aku berbaring.

Harum ini, aku seperti mencium keberadaanmu di sini.

Kapan kau akan datang lagi?

* * *

Hiks! Segini dulu…

Chapter kelima adalah chapter terakhir~

Terimakasih sudah menunggu lanjutan fic ini ya, maaf lama diupdate..

Kayaknya aku harus lebih update lagi pengetahuan seputar TBC =w=

Terimakasih sudah RnR, yang R aja aku juga senang~

Buat Amu-chan dan yang lain, cerita asli siGre bisa kamu lihat di PVnya di Youtube~

Keren loh! Sekali aku melihatnya aku langsung nangis gaje.. TT^TTd

Untuk chapter terakhir, aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Maaff..~

Sibuk berkutat dengan fic sebelah, arrrgghh..~

Yap, daku sudah janji kan, chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir (_Rin dan Len: Yes! Nggak ketemu Author sarap lagi ntar! XDDD *toss*_), sori kalau ceritanya jadi agak-agak aneh gitu.. X'

Warning: _random flashback_, silakan lihat chapter-chapter sebelumnya untuk _timeline _yang lebih teratur.. O.O

Oke deh, enjoy~

* * *

**siGre- chapter 5**

**Len**

_Pokoknya sudah lama sejak aku menjenguk dia deh, kenapa aku harus jadi tukang hitung waktu di sini?_

"_Batuk darah? Apa dia kena TBC?"_

TBC?

T…BC?

TB..C?

To Be Continued? Bukan, pastilah itu.. tuberkulosis?

Aku pikir penyakit itu hanya ada di jaman-jaman dahulu kala, tapi ternyata gadis itu juga mengalaminya.

Menurut apa yang kutahu, tuberkulosis itu adalah penyakit yang menyerang saluran pernapasan, ISPA gitu deh.

_Tes.. tes.._

Kupandang awan mendung di jendela kelas. Hum, musim hujan. Dari awal aku memang tidak suka hujan. Cuacanya terlalu dingin, dan ada banyak petir. Itu membuatku takut.

"Wah, hujan! Udah bewcek, gag ada owjek.." seorang teman menirukan gaya berbicara seorang artis untuk memeriahkan suasana kelas yang ditinggal oleh guru untuk beberapa saat ini.

Aku meraih buku Matematikaku dengan malas. Sebenarnya sih aku sangat ingin belajar untuk sedikit melupakan semua yang tak ingin kupikirkan, tapi ternyata penyakit malas itu lebih menguasai jiwaku. Halah.

Kuambil selembar foto dari kantong celanaku. Masih ingat tidak dengan foto Rin yang dulu kucuri? Ya, saat akan meninggalkan rumah sakit, suster memberikan foto ini padaku.

"_Saya menemukan ini di saku celana yang Anda pakai saat kecelakaan terjadi, saya rasa ini foto orang yang sangat berharga bagi Anda, jadi saya simpan sampai Anda keluar dari rumah sakit ini."_

Foto itu sudah lecek. Banyak bekas kerutan di sana, bahkan ujungnya sudah sedikit sobek, namun itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan gadis itu. Senyum kekanakan itu masih jelas, utuh terlihat.

Kupandangi lagi jendela kelas. Mataku tertumbuk saat melihat deretan mawar merah yang mekar dengan indahnya. Pasti itu..

Iya, aku ingat. Rin yang menanam mawar-mawar itu dulu.

Cepat mekar juga, ya..

"_Um.. mawar di rumahku udah mekar, nanti aku petikkan satu untuk Len, ya?" _

"_Maaf. Aku bukan anak perempuan yang suka bunga-bunga seperti itu_

"_Len, nggak ingat aku? Len nggak ingat kejadian tujuh tahun lalu itu?"_

Pikiranku benar-benar kacau sekarang.

"_Aduh, mawarnya.. hiks.. hiks.. sekarang sudah.. hiks.. hancur.. huhuhuhuhuuu.. hiks.. Gi..gimana nih.."_

"_Tanam yang baru, dong!" _

"_Tanam.. yang baru?" _

"_Iya," _

"_Memangnya bisa?" _

"_Bisa," _

"_Ba.. baiklah! Aku akan menanam mawar yang cantik untuk Len!"_

Apa dia juga merasakannya?

"_Kalau kau memang benci padaku dan sudah lupa padaku, setidaknya katakanlah padaku! Perilakumu itu tidak berperasaan! Kau tidak menghargai pemberian orang lain! Apa itu yang namanya.."_

"_Jadi, kau hanya menyayangi mawar itu? Lebih baik kau pikirkan saja perasaanmu itu, baru kau datang lagi,"_

Terlalu banyak kilas balik yang berputar-putar dalam kepalaku, semuanya hancur berantakan. Kelopak-kelopak mawar yang berguguran, sungguh. Semuanya lebih dari cukup.

Lebih dari cukup untuk menyatakan bahwa kami berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama.

**Rin**

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!"

Kubuka sapu tangan yang menutupi mulutku saat batuk tadi. Dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan aku temukan di sana. Percikan darah lagi.

Kini sudah lebih dari dua minggu aku mengalami batuk darah yang amat parah.

"Sepertinya kita harus membawa Rin ke rumah sakit," kudengar sayup-sayup suara ibuku di ruang tamu. Aku mencoba mengintip di balik tembok.

"Ya, kondisinya makin lama makin memburuk," ujar ayahku.

"Apa sebaiknya Rin tidak usah sekolah saja, ya?" tanya ibuku dengan wajah cemas.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kita harus berkonsentrasi menyembuhkan Rin, baru dia bisa mengulang sekolahnya," ayahku memijit keningnya.

"Tapi, itu akan memakan waktu yang lama. Rin mungkin bisa tertinggal setahun dari teman-temannya.."

"Sudahlah, hanya tertinggal setahun saja, kan? Itu bukan hal besar. Yang penting sekarang adalah, anak kita bisa sembuh total dan beraktivitas dengan baik,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Aku tersentak. Kepalaku serasa berputar. Nafasku terasa semakin berat dan sesak. Semuanya.. gelap?

"Rin..! Rin! Ya, Tuhan, badannya panas!"

_Beberapa saat kemudian, malam hari.._

A.. aku.. di mana? Semuanya putih..

"Anak anda positif mengalami TBC.." kudengar sayup-sayup suara seorang wanita muda.

Aku mencoba bergerak, tapi tak bisa. Tubuhku terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan. Kucecapkan lidahku, rasanya pahit. Tubuhku memucat dan rasanya panas, aku juga bisa merasakan bulir-bulir keringat menetes di sekujur tubuhku.

Krieeett..

Pintu kamar terbuka. Kulihat Ayah dan Ibu berjalan mendekatiku. Kulihat mata Ibu yang sepertinya habis menangis. Ayah mengelus-elus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Nak..?" tanya ibuku dengan suara bergetar.

"Se.. sak.. Bu.. Panas.. Kepala Rin berputar.." ucapku lemah.

Seorang dokter laki-laki berambut pirang keperakan ditemani suster berambut merah lembut masuk ke dalam.

"Kagamine Rin?" tanya sang dokter padaku. Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Boleh saya periksa? Kita ke kamar rontgen.." ajak sang suster lembut. Ia meraih tempat tidurku lalu mendorongnya keluar menuju kamar rontgen.

Kurasakan sedikit mual, kepalaku masih sakit.

Tuhan, lindungilah aku dan Len…

**Len**

_Pagi harinya.. huahm.._

Hari-hari yang sangat biasa.

Kuambil selembar foto dari kantong celanaku. Masih foto yang sama. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membayangkannya saat ini, karena setiap kali aku memikirkan wajahnya, aku pasti terbayang akan air mata yang membasahi pipinya yang mulus. Aku hanya tidak mau melihatnya menangis lagi, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan sebagai manusia?

Sekilas kulihat dua orang sedang berjalan bersama Kiyoteru-sensei dari ruangan guru. Sepertinya aku bisa mengenali yang wanita, beliau adalah ibu Rin. Yang laki-laki pasti ayahnya. Maklumlah, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka, tapi aku ingat wajah ibu Rin karena waktu itu ia yang menyambutku saat aku datang menjenguk ke rumahnya.

Sedang apa mereka?

Semakin lama mereka berjalan semakin jauh. Karena penasaran, aku memanggil Lin yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu ruangan guru.

"Lin! Yang tadi itu kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Yang tadi? I.. itu.." Aku melihat wajah Lin memerah menahan tangis.

"Kenapa sih?"

"Itu.. Rin keluar dari sekolah, dia mau diterapi total. Dia kena TBC.." gadis itu mulai terisak.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

**Rin**

_Dua bulan beberapa minggu kemudian, pada sore hari.._

Aku masih terbaring lemah, meskipun sudah menjalani terapi selama dua bulan lebih. Nafasku masih sesak. Sesekali aku masih batuk darah. Keadaanku masih belum bisa dibilang pulih seutuhnya.

_Tok.. tok.._

Suster membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali, lalu berjalan mendekatiku sambil membawa amplop coklat. Ia membukanya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Ini hasil rontgennya yang terbaru," ucap suster itu.

Aku terpaku melihat hasil rontgen itu. Aku agak jijik melihatnya, namun memang itulah yang terjadi saat ini.

"Rin, kau.. tidak apa-apa kan?" kulihat kau mendobrak pintu kamar rumah sakit. Nafasmu terengah-engah, sepertinya kau baru saja berlari kencang.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan, Rin?" ulangmu.

Sejenak aku terdiam, sambil menahan sesak di dadaku. Suster meninggalkan ruangan ini, sehingga hanya ada kita berdua.

"Aku.." aku menatapmu dengan wajah sayu. Aku tak ingin berbohong, namun aku juga takut berkata jujur padamu. Aku takut menyusahkanmu.

"Rin, maafkan aku, aku.."

Kucoba meraih tanganmu yang terkulai di atas tempat tidurku, tepat di samping tanganku.

"Len, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf.." ucapku lirih.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku selalu saja menyusahkan..mu.." nafasku kembali berat.

"Bodoh! Kaulah yang selama ini menyusahkan dirimu sendiri dengan pikiran-pikiran seperti itu! Berhentilah memikirkan hal-hal itu!" serumu.

"Len, aku tak mau membuatmu kesal lagi. Kau selalu seperti itu di depanku. Aku jadi takut, jadi aku.."

"Cukup, aku muak mendengar itu darimu," potongmu.

Tiba-tiba kau mendekatkan wajahmu ke arahku. Aku terkejut.

"Len.. jangan.. a.. aku.."

Perlahan kau menjauhkan wajahmu.

"Aku lupa. Nafasmu nanti sesak," ucapmu pelan. Kau memalingkan wajahmu dari tatapanku.

"Aku.. pulang saja deh," ucapmu lagi.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku. Bodoh, kamu kan bilang pulang, pasti pergi ke rumahmu, ya..

"Aku mau ke rumah Kiyoteru-sensei, mau belajar," kau mengecup dahiku perlahan. Aku terkejut lagi. Wajahku semakin memanas.

"Oh.." aku menggumam pelan. Kau beranjak pergi tanpa suara, tanpa salam perpisahan.

Aku masih tertegun.

"Nona Rin, Anda harus makan.." suster kembali datang sambil membawakanku bubur hangat.

"Tidak, terimakasih, aku tidak lapar.."

"Tapi Anda harus segera makan, Anda belum makan pagi kan?" tanyanya.

"Tapi saya tidak nafsu makan, suster.." gumamku lirih.

Suster itu menghela napas, lalu keluar dari kamarku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kondisiku menurun drastis. Nafasku mulai terengah-engah, rasanya sesak. Seluruh tubuhku basah oleh keringat dingin. Apa lagi yang sedang terjadi saat ini?

Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa, yang bisa kudengar hanya sayup-sayup suara riuh rendah, dobrakan pintu kamar, dan aku merasa seperti ada yang menyetrum dadaku. Kurasakan detak jantungku perlahan melemah. Aku tidak bisa bernapas lagi.

Satu hal yang kudengar sebelum aku memejamkan mata untuk selamanya adalah sebuah jeritan panjang.

**Len**

_Di acara pemakaman Rin, lusa harinya.._

Aku menatap peti mati yang ada di hadapanku dengan mata basah. Aku berusaha agar aku tidak kehilangan kontrol atas keseimbangan kakiku yang menjejaki bumi. Rasanya ingin aku jatuh terkulai lemah karena kakiku yang limbung, bergetar hebat oleh kesedihan.

Jangan cengeng, Len, jangan cengeng!

Aku sudah terlalu capek menipu hatiku dengan berlagak jahat di hadapannya. Tenagaku sudah habis seluruhnya.

Dan aku baru bisa jujur saat wujud gadis itu hanya tinggal bayangan.

Betapa pengecutnya aku!

"Rin.."

Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Aku mulai menangis di hadapan tubuhnya yang terbujur kaku. Tak kuhiraukan apa kata orang kalau melihat laki-laki sepertiku menangis, aku hanya ingin ia kembali, meskipun hanya untuk tersenyum sedetik saja.

Kuambil sapu tangan di saku celanaku, lalu kuusap perlahan mataku. Kudekati peti matinya untuk melihat wajah pucatnya lebih dekat.

Kudekatkan wajahku ke arah wajahnya, mengecup lembut bibir pucat dan dingin itu. Kurasakan sedikit kehangatan di hatiku yang rawan.

Wajah itu tak lagi memancarkan rona merah muda. Ya iyalah, wong orangnya sudah meninggal. Tapi dalam bayanganku, wajahnya begitu berseri-seri.

Kupandang buket mawar yang aku bawa. Bunga mawar itu aku petik dari kebun sekolah, mawar yang dulu ia tanam dengan sepenuh hatinya. Mawar yang ditanam dengan cinta..

"Rin, kurasa mawar ini akan lebih bahagia bila ia berada dekat dengan orang yang menanamnya dengan tulus.." lirihku.

Kupetik sekuntum mawar, lalu menaburkan kelopak-kelopaknya di peti mati itu, di sekujur tubuhnya. Rona merah kelopak mawar memang cocok untuknya.

Hujan masih turun membasahi kota ini sedari tadi. Hujan juga masih turun di dalam hatiku yang tercabik-cabik. Aku meraih payungku dan berpamitan pada keluarganya.

Setelah sampai di rumah, tanpa suara aku bersiap untuk tidur, namun mataku tak kunjung terpejam. Hujan yang masih menghembuskan udara dingin yang cocok untuk menidurkan orang pun tak mempan membuat mataku menurut.

Aku menghela napas panjang, merapatkan selimutku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kucoba memejamkan mataku, sambil berdoa agar pagi nanti aku bisa melihat pelangi yang cantik melengkung di langit, pelangi yang seindah senyuman gadis itu, seindah mawar yang basah oleh embun pagi.

Hujan, sampaikanlah padanya, aku benar-benar mencintainya…

* * *

Yosh, owari~

Akhirnya siGre selesai seluruhnya, terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca dari awal sampai akhir!

Selain kepada readers yang udah meluangkan waktunya membaca dan mereview dan bahkan me-like fic ini, aku juga mau ucapin terimakasih buat Mbah Gugel yang bersedia menjadi bahan referensi daku dalam menyelami penyakit TBC. Sumpah, berasa ilmiah banget kayaknya ini chapter, tapi aku cukup menikmati proses observasi kali ini. Ada banyak yang bisa dipelajari dari penyakit TBC, sehingga kita nggak ikutan terkena penyakit ini. Namun, masih ada harapan sembuh, meskipun harus dilakukan dengan usaha ekstra ketat dan keras.

Oh ya, aku mau ngejawab review yang dari Chapter 4 lalu..~

**In-Chan Sakura**: heheh, sorii.. Rin nya aku bikin meninggal~ *tapoked*

Eh ya, kita nyekik Len nya barengan yuk? XD (_Len: APA? *lindas Author sarap pake penggulung jalan*_)

**DitaxWata**: iyah, Len emang terlahir jahat~ (_Len: mau kulindes lagi kau, Author sarap? *ngejar*_)

Heheh, makasih banget buat ketelitiannya, Dita! Maklum, ngerjainnya sambil dengerin lagunya langsung, jadi kebawa perasaan deh.. O.O

Anyway, terimakasih pujiannyaaa..~ uwaahh.. aku jadi terharu nih kalau tahu banyak yang nangis gara-gara fic ini! (_Rin: *kasih tisu yang banyak*_)

**Kurara animeluver**: siiipp.. total semuanya neh ada 6 halaman Word! Aku pake huruf TNR dengan ukuran 12 pt dengan Styles and Formatting nyah pake Clear Formatting~ (Rin: _dasar author sarap, belum tentu Kurara nya nanya.. =.=_). Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan dikau~ XDD

Sori buat update nya yang luamaaaa… T^T

**Amu 'Yui-Hirasawa' Hinamori**: gehehe, itu karena Amu-chan yang minta duluan sumber cerita asli siGre tersebut, halah. Betewe semua udah pada nonton PVnya? Keren kaan? XDD

Eh, semoga puas deh dengan chapie yang ini~!

Sempat terpikir untuk membuat versi _remake _fic ini, dengan alur dan _couple_ berbeda. Ada yang mau request? Silakan~ _your wish is my command, after all_~

Sekali lagi terimakasih ya..~


End file.
